


Где я думаю то, что тебе не скажу

by hivershin



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [19]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Некоторые привычки проверены временем
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Где я думаю то, что тебе не скажу

**Author's Note:**

> Работа fandom OE North and South 2020

— Она как раз писала стихи — ровные чернильные столбики, когда я пришёл. Мне даже стыдно стало её отрывать, но она, разумеется, сразу всё бросила и присела в реверансе, таком глубоком, что я рассмотрел все веснушки в вырезе её платья. Рыжая, как морковка, препротивный цвет, ты знаешь, я не люблю рыжих, но она была, кажется, прекрасна. Я старался не пялиться, пока рылся в карманах в поисках записки, которую просил передать ей отец, но по мне всё и так было ясно — потому что она рассмеялась, но не обидно, а так, как обычно смеётся женщина, когда ей уже не терпится сесть тебе на лицо. У неё на указательном пальце остался мягкий розовый след — там, где она давила на перо, чтобы почерк был твёрже… Время щедро плеснуло воды на ее акварельный портрет: странно, спустя сорок лет я не опишу ни её глаз, ни её запаха, ни родинок на её спине, но помню, как прилила к лицу кровь от вида её нежных пальцев — а не от спелых, будто земляника, сосков, которые просвечивали сквозь ткань. Слухи не врали, она и правда слегка трогала их кармином.

— Слухи? Она…?

— Шлюхой, конечно. Лучшей, которую можно было купить за деньги.

— Хвастун.

— Всегда был.

Шорох искр. В камине покачивается котелок с дымящимся вином, и Марсель сползает в кресле, сонно щурясь на огонь, окружённый теплом и острым запахом южных травок, которые Рокэ уверенно добавляет в глинтвейн: волшебник, алхимик, укротитель рыженьких — кто бы мог подумать — птичек из Алвасете. Молчаливый Хуан открывает вино.

— Рассказывай еще, Рокэ. Она была хороша?

— Слишком хороша. Я так оробел, что оросил ее белые лилии спустя всего пару секунд.

Марселю нравится, как румянец мягко расцветает на его скулах — и к выпитому он не имеет никакого отношения. Рокэ не часто вспоминает прошлое: Марсель дорожит каждым моментом.

— Много их было?

— Порядком. И с любой я искренне мечтал провести остаток своей жизни, можешь себе представить? Всё-таки возбудить созревшие желания способна одна лишь мысль о сладком лобке милой молоденькой прачки... Ричард, неужели болтовня стариков так уж вам интересна? — Рокэ прячет улыбку, склонив голову. — В таком случае не стоит топтаться там. Проходите к огню.

Окделл замирает на пороге, опираясь рукой о дверной косяк. На фоне ярко освещённого квадрата его угрюмый силуэт кажется ещё темнее, и всё же всполохи пламени из камина, подчинённые оптическим законам, играют в массивных перстнях; за исключением герцогской цепи, надеваемой в торжественных случаях, и нескольких орденов, эти перстни — его единственное украшение. Лицо в тени — но обжигающий взгляд Окделла Марсель чувствует даже сквозь чёрно-синее кабинетное море, ёжится, как прелюбодей, обречённый на вечные закатные муки, и на всякий случай выпрямляется в кресле — оно как-никак деревянное. Марсель не хочет рисковать.

— Не желал прерывать вас, — он неприветливо цедит слова. — Я подожду в библиотеке, эр Рокэ.

Марсель провожает взглядом его источающую враждебность крепкую спину и вздыхает.

— Не зря сразу почуял буйный запах святости в доме. Надолго ли у вас надорский подарочек?  
— На несколько дней. Я бы оставил его и подольше — всё-таки с ним дом и правда оживает, но он предпочитает свой особняк. Хуан, иди посмотри, что стряслось.

— Очевидно, Эдит опять вляпалась в скандал, и требуется твоя помощь. В который раз она разрывает помолвку? — спрашивает Марсель, очищая апельсин. — Ты слишком потакаешь этой девчонке.

— Она молода. В её возрасте я тоже был непостоянен.

— Да уж, давно это было, — Марсель не удерживается от шпильки, но Рокэ только подбрасывает в камин яблоневое полено и улыбается, наклонив голову, любуясь пламенем под новым углом зрения. Искры отражаются в его глазах, тёмно-синих со смоляной, дрожащей каплей зрачка, как сапфиры и чёрные ройи в перстнях Окделла: водяная пыль под лунным небом — за них не зря отдали три возка, до краёв наполненных чистым жемчугом. Но Рокэ никогда и ничего для него не жалел.

Марсель поудобнее откидывается на подушки, долгим выдохом воскрешает на языке пьяную гвоздику и задумчиво перебирает нетронутые аппетитом абрикосы, сервированные козьим сыром. Удовольствие от вкуснейших блюд меркнет рядом с их беседой — они говорят о семье, о войне, о театре, о лошадях и собаках; о любовницах, любовниках, похотливых, стыдных, жарких, неверных и безумных, с липкими пальцами и мягким жаром между ног, но даже подзуженные вином и касерой на откровенные исповеди, они ловко лавирует вокруг того самого, очевидного.

 _Сколько лет прошло, а он все еще зовет тебя «эр Рокэ», широкоплечий великан, наместник Севера с копной волос, в которой словно бунтовали все талигойские ветра, и ревнует дико, свирепо, напрасно — не стоит верить шелухе слухов, которые уже на завтра отнесёт в неизвестность._

Первых у Рокэ Алвы было много. Ричард — последний.


End file.
